In previous experiments we have demonstrated in domestic cats that desensitization of the glans penis causes the male to be so disoriented when mounting the female that intromissions do not occur. In the somatosensory cortex there are two general representation areas on each side. We hypothesized that extirpation of these cortical areas would cause deficits in sexual behavior similar to those produced by peripheral deafferentation of the glans penis. Removal of these loci did not cause any change in behavior in most animals, but when surrounding cortical tissue was removed a few subjects showed some defects in orientation. When the two association areas were also removed bilaterally, most of the subjects either did not mate, or the behavior was markedly disorganized. In sexually experienced males, removal of the olfactory bulbs caused no decrements in the level of mating activity but did cause a significant decrease in mount latency and an increase in intromission frequency. In a second olfactory experiment particular attention was paid to the behavior at the beginning of the test before the first intromission. We found that the time spent sniffing decreased markedly in the bulbectomized males making possible an increased number of intromissions in the time limited tests.